Doctor Who
Scene 1: A plastic factory (A young girl working for unit called Michelle. She is investigating the plastic factory) Michelle (talking into a tape recorder): Well, seems normal main room empty. Not used in about 24 hours. Really normal. Too normal. I am looking down stairs. (She opens the door, and their is a giant plastic Brain.) Michelle: Oh hello. Hope I'm not interrupting (Title Sequence) Scene 2: Plastic Factory cellar (TARDIS lands in the factory) The doctor: so, the tardis detects autons. Lets find it. (They find the Brain) Clara: Ahh! What's that? Doctor: The nestene. Like a mother bee to the autons. Michelle: Help! I don't know what it is! Doctor: I just explained my dear keep up. Now judging by your clothing I would say you work for unit. Take me too the black archives. Scene 3: Inside the Black Archives Clara: What are we doing here? Doctor: I am looking for a P.D.R. Michelle: What's that? Doctor: Oh my gosh. Plastic destruction remote. We will insert it in the brain and then all the autons will be destroyed. Ok Clara, look in section 34, Girl 25 and I will look in 52. Scene 4: Section 34 (Clara here's something behind here. She finds a auton!) Clara: Help!!! (SHE is running as fast as she can.) Scene 5: Section 25 Michelle has found it. but a autons is behind here. Michelle, in a moments notice, blasts the auton and runs to find Clara. She finds here and zaps the auton. they try to find the doctor. Scene 6: Section 52 Inside this section there is daleks, cybermen,screwdrivers, old ufos and many other extinct things. The doctor is tied to a dalek.He can not move. The Doctor: What do you want. Hmmmm, WHAT DO YOU WANT!!! Clara: Doctor, are you ok. Doctor: Yes I am just tied to this dalek for fun! (Clara un ties him) CLARA: Sorry (thousands of autons are coming) Michelle: They have followed us. I got this. (She then zaps some of them and then tips are large piece of ufo debris from Roswell onto them. Scene 7: Car chase! (The autons aren't dead for long they are now chasing them down a street. Michelle makes a quick turn and the autons crash.) Michelle: HAHAHA! We are victorious!!! Doctor: She is so from unit Scene 8: Cellar (The doctor makes a mad dash towards the brain but autons are stopping him left, right and Centre. Michelle runs and is pushed into the brain. The P.D.R is inside of the brain and it blows up into liquid.) Scene 9: outside the tardis Clara: Are you ok now? Michelle: Yeah just tired. Doctor: We never caught your name. Michelle: Micelle. Hollingsworth. Doctor: Hollingsworth? Hollingsworth? Where have I heard that before? It will come to me! Anyway, you where great today. As reward, you may have one trip in the tardis. One only. Michelle: Great thanks!!! (All step inside the tardis.) THE END Category:Stories featuring Autons Category:Stories featuring The Meddling Monk Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald